Code 46
by Nectorex
Summary: Hinata wakes up from a strong hit to the head to see the destrution from Suna had done to Konoha. Wakes up confused and astonished. She must get payback. But there's a twist. OneShot for now, but if requested I will write a few more chapters. Rated T for violent descriptions.


As I gain the strength to move, I stumble amongst the rubble and debris all around. Suna attacked our city not too long ago. All I remember was the deafening sound of a mixture of screams of intense agony and explosions. Just the memory makes my ears bleed as is it was happening all over again. This shouldn't have happened. All because of a small rebellion which resisted the corrupted wrath of what we so call the Suna village, the power. They think they can do whatever they want; they're hiding microphones and cameras everywhere, in buildings, trees and elsewhere. No privacy anywhere. I'd sometime think about what life could be without this, it could be a peaceful ninja village, this power overwhelming the thought of being killed in a split second for doing something wrong. I even heard that they can read your thoughts. Just imagine how vile and horrendous their thoughts are. They bomb innocent people who were just trying to live their lives. Cruel. They were so corrupt I'm still baffled on how they haven't ended up killing each other for pathetic little reasons. The only reason why they got so corrupt was plainly because the power had all got to their small minded heads. Little by little, worse and more terrible things were happening but everyone was letting them slip.

I crawled outside, there is this horrific image was now imprinted in my head for eternity. Blistering and smoldering body remains jammed between fragmented buildings in shattered pieces, even piercing some. That morbid sight was just the start. An abominable smell struck my nostrils like a sharp pain, rotting flesh as it was fermenting. The broken down walls were stained red with blood of the innocent, guilty and convicted. Shattered debris decorated the plain desolated streets. The city fountain, which used to be sparking clean and even the turquoise water glimmered even in a storm, was now contaminated with evil as thick oxidizing blood oozes through the top. It's a foul sight; I bet Suna did this to show that they are in control and will never be taken down by anyone or anything. Trying to diminish the flame of hope which was left simmered and burned out. Hope. The one thing we could count on was was the only thing keeping us alive. Trying to ruin us all. Giving up is for the weak, the ones who can't withstand the force.

Limping back into the rubble which once I called my house, stared blankly at all of my own and my families prized possessions smashed in pieces in-between the broken down grey breezeblocks. I can see ripped up teddy which I had had since I was a small infant; the picture frame which I treasured, Neji and I, on our first day of school, when completion was only friendly. It had a blue frame, with it decorated with little shells and bits of sand for texture and decoration; my sisters little toy horn, which used to shin as bright as her smile. Well, before Suna turned horrifically corrupt and taken her to work with them. I never saw her again afterwards. I know they changed her; then lastly I saw my mother's wedding ring, still in its perfect condition, in its small purple leather box, all snug between the broken shards of the kitchen window and the piano stool legs, she must of forgotten it, she usually always wears it, but she was only going to the shops when this ghastly event happened.

This is all too much for me, I needed to get away from this, just till my mind is in a safer place, I tried to run, but the pain in my legs halted on what I was doing. I must have been in the way of when they bombed the city. Shattered pieces of wood, brick and glass lay beneath my skin. I need to move, just to get away. The first place that comes to mind is the park.

Stumbling cautiously and unevenly, still in pain, I made my way to the park, the grass still burnt, but it seemed like it was recuperating. The trees were still smoking, on fire but its dimming down. Maybe Suna only bombed certain parts of the city. Maybe, just maybe they targeted only certain places. But why would they leave the park? The only part with nature flourishing. As I wander further and further into the green lush trees, I think more about why they would do this? It's so mind boggling confusing.

I got lost within the peace, bliss and natural beauty that I completely forgot about the shattered glass in my leg, still digging its way into my muscles toward the bone. The blood still oozing out slowly, tricking its own unique pattern down my leg. Stumbling back to reality, I realize that I've taken myself to a deserted broken down bridge across crystal clear water. It's peaceful, tranquil, With sakura trees flowing in the cautious wind or so I though. All that peace was broken down with a blood curdling scream of a little girl. So loud and ear-piercing, that it made me fall to the floor, crumbling into the mellow grass, comforting me in a way, cradling me in its fake safety. Its starting to make my ears bleed, I can feel it dripping down my neck. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The realization crept into my mentally scared head as if a mouse had crept out of a cat infested pit, in other words, extremely fast. Why was I so stupid! How could I not have realized? Of course there was no reason to why they didn't bomb here apart from it being a trap! I'm trapped in tis hell hole I call life. Thoughts were swimming through my mind. How am I going to get through this alive?

I get this feeling, not a good one, and the saliva dries up in the back of my throat. My ears prick a sound of light walking footsteps. My heart drops as my breathing increases. As I slowly turn to see if I can see this mystery person then I hear another noise. Bang.


End file.
